


stop your staring

by dedicaiton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pool, Pool Boy Peter, Pool Sex, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Twister - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: peter parker is a pool boy looking to make a quick buck during the summer,tony stark gets roped into hissiren song





	1. promiscuous boy

**Author's Note:**

> so first of all,  
> i tagged this as underage because of the drinking but i never established an age for peter outright so,,  
> if you want, imagine him at whatever age you'd like?  
> ^^and whatever spiderman you want!

Summertime was spectacular.

Tony lounged lazily in the heat, sweat rolling down his tanned skin. Sunglasses shaded his eyes as he sipped a Mimosa, smiling happily to himself. While the overwhelming sun was never his strong suit, it had become his greatest power, the greatest asset he could ask for. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when he finally had the courage to "order" himself a pool boy.

There had been an ad online, the side of his facebook screaming out at him. The text was colorful and eye-catching but also minimalistic enough that the sight wasn't overpowering. It read: "Pool boy for hire! For only $15/hr, call xxx-xxx-xxxx"

Not that it was particularly bad or anything, but Tony's pool did need some cleaning. He intended to have parties nearly every week here but since the last one left the place a mess, he wasn't so sure. Maybe if he had a pool boy, everything would be okay. Tony could resume his fun while dicing off the smallest amount of money for someone to do his work for him. It truly was tempting, and Pepper would probably enjoy the company while she's out and-

"Hi yes, I saw your ad for a pool boy."

After a couple of minutes of speaking, and them finding out that 'oh my god it's Tony Stark!', they hired him a boy named Peter. So Tony would know who's showing up at his door, they gave him a brief description.  Peter was lanky, had brown hair, and brown eyes. A charming face, and a bright smile. He thanked them and was awarded with the fact that Peter would be arriving soon.

How joyous. 

-x-

Peter was absolutely delighted as soon as he arrived. He marveled at the tall ceilings and glass windows, the furniture and the way the kitchen sparkled. Pepper fell in love with him immediately, coddling him and questioning why he had to work there. Tony felt as if she overstepped some boundaries, but Peter was happy enough to answer.

"I need money for some new textbooks. This was the easiest gig and I'm great at pool maintenance though I don't even have one of my own," Peter chuckled and rubbed a hand behind his neck as if he was embarrassed but Tony drank up the blush that spread over his full cheeks. "B-but don't worry! As I said, I'm amazing at this so don't even lift a finger. I'll have everything you need clean perfect."

It was cute, watching him flounder like a fish out of water. Tony smiled and clapped him on the back, showing him where the beverages were if he was ever thirsty. Pepper followed right along with a grin that barely ever shows the light of day.

Peter was right though; for the next few weeks, Tony's pool has been spotless. It looks pristine and oh so clean that he can't not take a dip every once and awhile. With a deep breath, Tony places the Mimosa down and takes his sunglasses off, diving into the water as soon as Peter goes in for a drink. When the boy comes back out, Tony is flipping his hair out of his face and beaming through the sun's glare.

"Why don't you come in, kid? You must be dying from the heat. I know you need a break and I won't dock it from your pay." Tony's winking, flirting subtly like usual as Peter flushes bright red. It's a nice sight on his handsomely boyish face. Tony doesn't dare say he's handsome, or pretty, aloud though. He's seen the way he grazes when Tony lifts his shirt over his head, revealing a broad chest and beautiful skin. Or the way his eyes follow Tony as he mixes drinks for them on particularly hot days.

"Uh.." Peter decides his choices for a moment, staring at that bottle of water like it had all the answers in the world. Truly, it did. It screamed at him and thrashed around in that imaginative mind. Saying one thing, one word, over and over again. He can't not. "Sure, Mr. Stark."

That blue shirt flies off his skinny body fast and Peter's left to face the heat on his bare skin. It feels nice, and the way Tony's looking at him makes it even better. He's already got on swim trunks so, with a particularly harsh gasp, he jumps right in.

The splash has Tony reeling and laughing like a madman, wondering how someone of that size could make such a big impact. When Peter arises from the water, he's laughing too, and it's marvelous. How joyful and sweet the  _kid_  (say it with me Tony... kid) sounds. He can't not fill to the brim with happiness and love. Love for Peter; the random pool boy who showed up every week with a genuine, guaranteed smile. 

Tony can't not wrap his arms around Peter's slim shoulders and pull the boy into an embrace. The water stays slick and slimy between them, and it's impossible not to notice how everything is casually pulling them together. It's impossible not to notice how Mr. Stark's muscle ripple underneath taut skin as he rubs that pale skin of Peter's. That skin that's faced so much and has the evidence to prove it. So delicious and showing porcelain. Tony can't not let his eyes wander and wonder.

Can't not.

Peter's pulling away from their short hug then, reeling from the way Tony had allowed him to place sopping wet hair on his shoulder. How Tony had allowed him to brush up against those abs and that sculpted body made from the heavens. That everything. That everything that Peter didn't have. Instead, Peter had exposed collarbones that were too sharp and flat, undefined porcelain skin. It's not enough, he thinks, but Tony feels like it's always been enough. 

"So," Tony is leaning on the edge of the poolside now, forearms resting on the dry ground cooly. It makes him seem bigger and Peter soaks it up like the sun. He tries not to be so evident in the way his coffee eyes trace the lingering drops of water shining down his skin. "Are you satisfied?"

A sputter. Peter is thinking and thinking as he backs away, slides casually through the liquid surrounding him. Satisfied with what, per se? His pay and how much it helps Aunt May and those pesky textbook fees? Absolutely. The way he gets treated by both Pepper (first name basis!) and Mr. Stark around here? God yes. How Mr. Stark and his relationship has developed over the course of the sweaty summer? Never. He takes the safe route and questions like always.

"With what, Mr. Stark?" Batting his long eyelashes so innocently is easy. Seeing the way Mr. Stark grabs hold of that action and does, whatever, mentally with it? Not such. Peter's fidgeting for no particular reason and he believes it's the gaze. That heavy stare Tony, yes, gives him more often than not. The not being when Pepper flits around and compliments Peter's every move, swishing her beach hair seductively. He never quite figured out what their relationship was, either. It would be very... ideal to know.

"The job, of course," Low blow, Tony. "I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. You're my favorite pool boy after all." That chuckle captivates Peter. He strives to hear it again and again. Like morphine and molly and... any other drug his truly angelic mind can think of. Though he processes Tony's words again and his mind is thinking and ticking. An evermoving clock.  _Be on your toes_ , it says.

"You're favorite? You have others?"

Tony ponders for a moment. Dips his head underwater and returns to a confused looking boy. A gorgeous looking Peter. A questioning Pepper in the window behind them. Watching, observing. It would be surprising but she's done this before and he's noticed before. Noticed the way she liked to watch Peter, too. How, when he first realized she was chasing him, jealousy blossomed and tangled through his ribcage. Not desirable in the slightest. Tony fought the urge to wave and settled for an all eyes, intensive stare at his favorite brunet. His favorite pool boy, because that's all he was. A paid pool boy who needed money for textbooks.

"Absolutely. You think this job would be half as easy if other's weren't helping you?" Sarcasm dripped from every word and Tony was relieved. He wouldn't want to send Peter away and have him scurry like a scared animal. He did anyway; swam toward Tony and pushed up off the top of the pool with strengthened forearms. Peter lifted himself easy enough and dried off with a nearby towel.

Having the sun directed onto him, having him look like that? God, Tony could barely keep it in his pants. The kid (say it with me!) was so raw and untouched. Like a chunk of marble that, if he kept working at it, could turn into something marvelous. Not like he already isn't exactly that in true definition.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark. Whatever you say."

Pepper stared on and Tony's eyes followed too. He- She- They can't not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was used to get over my writer's block and is pretty fast-paced.  
> it's tiny, only a couple of chapters long, and really is just 5,000+ words of how pretty peter is  
> it's gonna come out every Saturday since i'd like to have a schedule for one of my stories for once  
> okay bye!


	2. LA devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony thinks about things, pepper leaves for the night, and peter learns a tiny life lesson about vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday!  
> also, excuse me for this slight filler chapter  
> i wanted to show that little part of tony that isn't sure whether to be an elder, like a parental figure, or a lover toward peter  
> he's confused and so am i, tony.  
> ^^(developing their relationship and learning about pepper a little was the main point of this chapter too))  
> please don't drink underage. it's not good!  
> do as i say, not as i do.

Summer is simmering down into its final breaths.

The sun is heaving and puffing but it can't keep up with the rushing wave of September and how it crashes upon the Earth. Can't keep up with the rushing of dying leaves and how their corpses litter the street. And, most certainly, pools.

Tony is having his morning coffee at two when he stares out of the window and into the yard, curious at what the night brought. Apparently, the night gifted him a god. A god that's in skinny jeans and a light hoodie, fishing out objects from the water with ease. He slides the skimmer across the surface and down below and Tony is captivated. Enticed at how much strength is in that hold. The way Peter holds himself so gracefully.

"What're you looking at, Tony?" Pepper comes up from behind and wraps a slender arm around his torso almost protectively. She peaks around his shoulder, clearly curious, eyes wide and breathtaking. Tony peels himself away from her and listens for that infamous sigh. It comes, too quick, and he forces himself to look at her. She's as gorgeous as he remembers, and he hates it. Hates his feelings for her and how they never went away like this wonderful weather. How, even after all this time apart, she's still here. Sleeping in the same bed as him, breathing the same air as him. It's too much.

"Peter." Is all Tony can croak. Pepper stares hard, eyes glassed, but says nothing. She turns away and leaves the bedroom without another word. Tony sits on the bed, coffee in hand, thinking about his actions. His terrible, horrible actions. The way he treats others, like Pepper, and how badly things turn out in the end. He can't service Peter the way he wants to if it's going to end out like... almost... everything. Tony feels guilt and sadness, and something else he can't quite place when he peaks out to see Peter's form again. Sip your drink, like always, and clear your mind someone says. Tony obeys.

It's later in the day, around five, when he sees Peter again. Tony locked himself in his room, ignoring the calls from Pepper, and sat. Though some and thought a little more about the kid downstairs and the woman messaging him relentlessly. Torture. Pepper texts him again and somewhere in his mind, it seems important so he pulls his phone out from a jean pocket and reads.

'12 missed calls'

'Tony, I'm leaving. Go downstairs.'

'Peter's going to be alone and I don't want that.'

'Can you do that, huh?'

'Anthony. I swear.'

He replies a quick 'ok' and throws on a shirt hastily. It's wrinkled, not Peter material, but it'll have to do. Pepper seems to be short-tempered, using his name like that, so he's quick in the way he unlocks the door and runs. Runs down the stairs to face Pep with her hands on her hips and Peter, angelic as always, sipping a fruity drink on the counter. Tony tries not to let his eyes linger as he speaks in hushed tones to his... who knows.

"Are you serious?" She hisses, all anger as she pulls him aside. Pepper lets go for just a moment to calm herself down. Moving her hands in circles, she lets out a deep breath and smiles fakely. "You pull a stunt like that again and I'm going to cut your head off." Tony puts up his hands in defeat, not trying to be his usual cocky self. Agitation and anger are not two moods that mix well, especially in someone so controlled like her.

"I'm sorry, Pep." With a stray hand, Tony moves a piece of hair out of her face as a comforting gesture. She melts into the touch and he freezes momentarily at the fact that he has an audience. Dropping her so quick like that, fire coursing through him, caused shock to erupt on Pepper's face. She controlled herself quickly, obviously stunned at her own actions.

"Okay, Tony." A slight whisper that he didn't like in the tiniest bit. "Watch Peter, please? I do have to go and he's getting paid until seven. I won't be home until nine or so, so please, please, be careful with him, alright? He gets bored easily." She mused and stepped away. Tony nodded and did the same, retreating to the counter where Peter sat, smiling. Two free hours with this kid. It seemed too good to be true but Tony was never one to step away from an amazing opportunity such as this one.

He waves goodbye to Pepper and she leaves as if on cue, but not without saying goodbye to Peter first. She walks up and grips the sides of his face so gently, it's almost motherly and Tony refuses to puke. Refuses the urge, the systematic response to bend over the sink and spill his guts out. He can't- not now, not ever. Not again at least. It's happened too many times, saw too many scenes that made him feel this way. Disgusting.

When she's gone, Peter seems eager to speak. He's almost bouncing on those leather barstool seats, all pretty and delightful. Tony wants to grip his waist and lift him onto the island, kiss him silly and mark that neck. That long, too perfect neck that's nowhere near the state of destroyed. Tony can bring him all that further, he thinks, but not without permission.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter's breathless as he speaks, toothy grin and all. It makes Tony's heart sing beautiful songs and he adores the reaction. He ruffles that mousey brown hair with a calloused hand and grins right back. The soft, smooth follicles underneath his fingertips felt better than he initially thought. He's not mad at that revelation; not at all. "Where you been all day? Missed your voice when I was cleaning."

Suppress. Suppress The kid likes his voice. Another interesting revelation that he could, hopefully, maybe, use to his advantage later on. Instead of answering the question honestly though, Tony shrugs and walks over to the coffee maker. He left his mug upstairs in his rush and he needs something, alcohol?, in his system right now.

"Can you make me some coffee, too, Mr. Stark? I finished my drink-" Peter flails then, realizing what he said and waves his hands. He freaks out for a second before speaking in quick, rushed sentences. Tony has to resist the urge to chuckle aloud and opts to do it underneath his breath instead. "I'msosorryIdidn'tmeantoorderyouaround. NevermindIdon'twantanythingyou'refine."

"Excuse me, Peter? Can you say that more clearly? Couldn't really hear you," Tony teases and reaches into the top cupboard to grab a special bottle of vodka. It's for nights when he needs something extra that no one can provide. 'Haven', true to the name Tony believes. "And I'm not making coffee, sorry. Want some vodka instead?"

Peter flushes down to the neck and stutters, simply adorable in every way possible. Innocence reaks from his expression but Tony pulls out two shot glasses anyways and fills them both. One with a little more, one with a little less. He slides the tinier one toward Peter and the boy stares at it as if it's an alien or a gun. Whatever you choose.

"I-I can't. I'm not of age, Mr. Stark," He all near pleads. Tony laughs and downs his own shot quickly, making a slight face at the taste. He places the glass down and smiles at Peter almost comically. The boy looks... curious in a way, but his features are still contorted in fear. It makes Tony want to shrivel in a ball but he keeps up the confident persona.

"I'm not making you do anything, kid. Do whatever you want with it." A shrug is all Peter receives and he feels as if he's drowning in the pool. Underneath the surface and about to break but can't. Can't leave or escape, just has to sit there and let his lungs take a horrid beating. But that's not the case, is it? Mr. Stark wouldn't make him drink... vodka, was it? He wouldn't, like he said, force him to do anything of the sorts. Like a mama bird coaxing her child toward the edge of the nest but not pushing them off it immediately. This is Peter's choice. No one else can do this for him.

He grips the glass in a shaky hand. It feels cool underneath his fingers and he revels in it for a moment. Let the cold flush away the unsteadiness that's rising in his chest. How would May feel about this? May's not here, he has to remind himself, but Tony is. Tony has made no comment since he decided to pick up the drink, just sat there, looking handsome, and waiting. Waiting to see what Peter would do. His eyes, so deep and thoughtful, gave away nothing. He's not underwater anymore at least; he's sitting on the surface, on a rocky boat, in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Peter tilts his head back and lifts that cool glass to his lips. Steady yourself, he reminds and reminds. Steady is key. The key to alcoholism? Hah. He lets the liquid fall down his throat. The urge to puke, get that horrid stuff away is what Peter feels first. Then the fucking taste. Like the rubbing alcohol Aunt May used to put on his cuts as a kid. He never drank it before, of course, but the way it smells. It's the same, he pronounces in his head as he places down the shot glass on the island. Peter's quite astounded the vodka hasn't come up yet, quite honestly.

"Bad, huh?" Is what Tony says and Peter's confused. Is it supposed to taste that way? He only thought it because he's new to the whole alcohol thing, not that he'd want to get more into it. Mr. Stark is holding back a chuckle and Peter wants to get angry for no apparent reason. "I shouldn't have done that but hey, at least it tells you not to do it again." Peter's still confused but grasps the idea slightly. Clear the air about alcohol because he assumes Peter's going to parties and doesn't want him to drink there. Doesn't want him to drink, period. It's a weird teaching mechanism but Peter decides that it works, totally. He'll never drink again.

"Yeah. It was. But Mr. Stark, what are you gonna do?" Peter questions and tilts his head to the side slightly. Tony thinks it makes him look like a scruffy puppy and wants to kiss his forehead. Rub his hair a little, rough him up to the point of dishevelment. He pushes the thought down though and expresses his confusement by cleaning up the glasses with a 'hm?', deciding he didn't want to drink around the kid anymore.

After he places the bottle back and begins washing, Tony speaks. "What am I gonna do? What do you mean?" Peter makes a satisfied noise in the back of his throat that has Tony whipping around. He's faced with Peter leaning his head on his hand in boredom, smiling subtly. It's cute and slightly intimidating. Almost like he's planning something that won't see the light of day until you're vulnerable.

"Well, I'm gonna be here for a couple hours and work is done. I can't leave until seven so what're you gonna do? I'm fine with watching TV, butI'dratherhangoutwithyou." Another fast, mumble sentence that Tony barely hears over the faucet. He thinks about it again and smirks to himself. He, Peter, beautiful Peter, wants to hang out with him?

"Sure, Peter," Not kid. "I'll hang out with you for a little bit. What do you want to do?" He spins while drying his hands and offers a comforting face. Peter takes it, hesitantly, and replies with his own. Tony melts it into his brain and sets down the towel.

Peter hops off the barstool and begins to walk toward the living room. Tony isn't sure whether he wants him to follow but the brunet turns around at that exact moment and offers a... seductive? face. "Are you coming, Mr. Stark?" Tony can do nothing but nod dumbly and let his feet take him without another thought. He's not even sure if he can form a full idea because of the scene in front of him. How much would he sacrifice to just... touch Peter the way he wants to? A lot, apparently. 

Fuckin' tease.


	3. do it for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a game of twister turns into something tony isn't sure he truly wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so i'm here to say some things;  
> i'm looking for a beta reader aka someone to read my unreleased chapters and give me advice/the opinion of a general reader. my last beta quit about a month ago and my shit has been going downhill since :////  
> if you'd like to be my beta, please message my (unused, but i'll respond quicker) [tumblr](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/) or email me; dedicaiton@gmail.com  
> ALSO  
> i made a playlist for this story!  
> if you want to view it, you can click on the info for the story where it says 'siren song' or just click [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/nasaloser/playlist/4Wse8tn2qvQqRR1QLrYibh) instead

How to Get Away With Murder runs absentmindedly in the background, the show turning into more of an underwater sound. Peter's moving his hips and Tony can only focus on that, really. It's captivating in the way he moves, so alluring and gorgeous. He could make money with a body like that, Tony thinks but clears it immediately. He doesn't want to picture that.

"Right hand..." The sound of the spinner snaps him out of the little daydream he was having. Tony's currently in a lazy crab position, butt resting on the floor since he didn't want to hold himself up for a long time. Peter's picking his next move for Twister and, God, he's twisted like a pretzel. His flexibility is clearly evident and Tony's doing everything to make himself not drool.  "On blue!" 

Peter beings to move his hand, angling his body in a certain way to allow the movement, but stops short. Tony looks at him curiously but the kid won't catch his gaze for some reason. Connecting the dots though, he realizes why and curls his lips into a smirk. The situation's adorable, the best thing to happen to him since he hired Peter, honestly. He won't place his hand there because the blue is right between Tony's legs. 

"Can I respin, Mr. Stark?" Peter looks pleadingly at Tony but he doesn't flinch, only frowns slightly. He feels bad, sure, because he's teasing the kid to no ends, however, he can't wait to see him flush. The sight of Peter's face turning a pretty pink down to the collar of his shirt makes Tony pant. He wants to ruin, absolutely ruin him. It's getting harder and harder to not say something. He won't though, not unless Peter wants it as well. "Please?"

"Why though? And isn't that against the rules?" Tony pushes. Peter does color like he wanted but instead of resisting like he originally thought, Peter locks eyes with him and places his hand down. That movement, that hand placement, had no reason to make Tony aroused. Did it? Absolutely. These jeans are a life savior, he thinks and asks Peter to spin for him since it's all the way across the mat. 

The spinner lands on, thanks to a shouting Peter, "Right foot green!" It's going to be hard, Tony muses, as he asses the situation. His right foot is already on red which is all the way across the mat and being able to do the action would require Peter's insane flexibility. He knows he's not going to be able to do it but of course, as stubborn as he is, Tony tries anyway. He bends his knees and tries to swing the leg over his body but ends up crashing to the floor with a shriek. With the hasty movement, Tony ended up pulling Peter down with him, which caused all sorts of commotion. They giggled and laughed like sugar-high school girls, blissed out and satisfied with how the game ended. 

The moment didn't last long though, as Peter sat up and crisscrossed on the floor. He had a slight gleam in his eye, one Tony knew not to push, but he moved anyways. They stared at each other for a moment, all tense and the air thick with something Tony couldn't recognize before the boy started to crawl. Using his hands and knees, he moved over to Mr. Stark and slithered to the place in front of his lap, smiling innocently. He didn't dare move further until Tony said something, so Peter just rested his head on one of Mr. Stark's jean-clad thighs. He huffed and sighed dreamily into the fabric.

"'M tired, Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled and flipped himself so that he was looking up to the man. Tony stared down at him, slightly stunned, but recovered quickly. He didn't know what to do, truly, so he settled for running a hand through Peter's hair like a dog. So soft and sweet. "Can I kiss you?"

"Hmm?" Tony really wasn't listening, all tired and beat down from the mental, and the physical strain he experienced today. He realized the words then and nearly gasped aloud. Peter pushed himself off of Tony and stared at him, sitting on his feet with his hands patiently sat on his thighs. Obedient, was the first thought. Like a dog. He didn't know what to say though, so as Peter inched forward, closer and closer, he did nothing. With the boy's lips ghosting on his own, Tony had to restrain himself, and it felt like a stretch. How he wished to just take Peter, here and now, but that wasn't an option.

"Can I kiss you, Mr. Stark?" Peter's breath was intoxicating and so close that it was almost illegal. He wanted this so bad, everything about the brunet was so alluring, but what was he to do? Hooking up with some kid way younger than him? All bones and slight muscle, wavy chocolate hair, and wide coffee eyes that Tony dared to take a swim in. Everything about him, down to each and every freckle upon his slim shoulders, was godly. Who was Tony, an overworked, old man, to take that for himself? Sure, Peter wanted him and this was now crystal clear, but he felt selfish. Selfish for making, forcing somehow, this boy, perfect as can be, to desire to have him. "Please? I won't do anything until you say yes. If you say no, that's fine too but-"

Tony shut him up but finally pressing their lips together. It felt wonderous, everything he had dreamed of, but slower. Peter was hesitant and confident at the same time, all light touches but bold moves. The elder couldn't get enough of everything Peter gave him. He curled his fingers underneath that smooth jaw and led up to that fluffy hair and tugged. Peter cried out inside of his mouth and rutted against the harsh fabric. He didn't care anymore though, because he was finally getting what he wanted. No, 'you're too young' like he envisioned, just the sweet taste of vodka, something citrus, and coffee. The taste of Mr. Stark was everything he wanted. He would stay there, supplying subtle hints of firey tongue and passionate kisses every hour if he could, but Tony pulled away all too soon.

Peter's breath came out in short pants as he broke away as well. His hair was ruffed up and messy from all the pulling, lips swollen seductively. Tony took in the view and added it to his memory for later, much later when the kid was gone and home. Home. This experience, no matter how arousing it was, had been an eye-opener. It made Tony think, dwell on the fact that he knew jack shit about this kid. He didn't know where he lived, who his friends were, what he studied (studies?) in school. Everything was rushing in like running water and suddenly, Tony felt like puking. Felt like emptying his guts and begging for forgiveness because he ruined this. His relationship with the pool boy cause that's all he ever was- a handsome pool boy who worked for Tony Stark. When Peter tried chasing his lips once again, Tony laid a firm hand upon his shoulder and tried to look everywhere besides that pouting face.

"We-" Tony grumbled and placed his head in his hands, sighing deeply. Everything was falling apart and he didn't have enough time to prepare. "We can't do this, kid. We can't and I'm _sorry_." Peter's face fell and sadness enveloped him promptly. It stayed for a moment, but something else, something simmering beneath the surface replaced it. Pure, undeveloped anger. He felt outraged because this man, someone who he had been lusting after for years, had just turned him down after a heated session? 

"You're sorry?" Peter tried to level his voice but it came out as a growl, shocking Tony into looking up. Those eyes, once housed wonder and happiness, now settled into darkness. Something Tony would never want to see because it made him feel guiltier, guilter for disrupting his bubble and angering the kid to the point of rage. Really, Tony just wanted to curl up into himself but knew he couldn't. Couldn't leave Peter without an explanation because he was too good to not deserve one. "What? Is it because I'm too young? Or inexperienced? Am I not good enough for Tony Stark himself? Fuck you, Mr. Stark." Peter began to rise but Tony put a hand upon his wrist and stopped him. He didn't want this, any of this. He wanted a clean break but apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"No, no, it's not that!" Tony screeched in an attempt to make the kid stay. To his surprise, he did, but it was cautious. He was wary of Tony and that made his heart sink and falter. "I just- I don't want to ruin you." Damnit, Tony. "Please, I love this, whatever we have together and I don't want to destroy it. I don't know anything about you, Peter. We barely know each other, and we're practically strangers." His voice was softer than he imagined yet it helped tremendously. So when Tony put own his hand, slowly, to rub against Peter's cheekbone, he let him. The brunet melted into the touch, thankful for those calloused hands and warm skin against his own.  "We need to take this slow and learn."

Tony knows, in his heart of hearts, he's making flimsy excuses. Peter is too good for him and he's too damaged to accept the fact that someone like the boy could love someone like him. It's twisted, all deep and horrid in his mind, but that's the thoughts he's forming. Tony is scared. Scared to hurt himself even more, and hurt Peter, who's innocent and doesn't deserve the baggage Tony carries. He isn't sure whether to continue because of the fucking fear that ruins his life. 

Peter sees, at that moment, Tony's shell ripped off. The sincere look in his eyes and how weak he truly is. Peter wants nothing more than to heal him. Not for selfish purposes such as lust and the bubbling feeling in his groin when he sees the man half naked, swimming in the warm pool. He wants to do it to help him so that when this 'relationship', built by money and sunshine, falls apart at the seams, Tony will be able to move on perfectly and forget it ever happened. Without Peter's help, he probably will anyway, but the kid wants to assure that. 

Peter though? He's not so sure about the moving along part because Mr. Stark has a dear place in his heart. It's because of how special and kind he's treated Peter, and how humorous it seems. Peter knows, in his heart of hearts, Mr. Stark is probably doing it to get into his pants yet Peter can't not follow along with wide eyes and wider arms. He surely doesn't love the man because even he's not that stupid, but something inside him is pushing and Peter can't ignore it.

"Okay," Peter whispers and hugs him, so hesitant but firm when it happens. It feels nice to just crawl in the man's lap, rest in his arms, content and alone, hearing the sounds of Annalise from the TV. "Let's take this slow, then. Could I kiss you, though? One last time before we take our own? Please, Mr. Stark?"

He nods, sure of himself,  and fully melts into the kid's touch. The kiss is sweet and full of sparks like before, almost hurtful in the way he wants to advance this but can't. Peter wraps his arms around Tony's neck to deepen the kiss a little further almost unconsciously. Tony pokes his tongue out to glide against Peter's lips, and the boy takes the action greedily. They nip at each other and explore the sweetness, but it's still so soft and not rough in the slightest. They're taking their time now, and Tony basks in that fact. The fact that, even with kisses like this, he may not destroy this kid's life and hope for love that he doesn't know if can provide. He wants to, God does he, but it's the uncertainty that keeps back his hands from sliding down Peter's jeans and pushing him against the couch.

Love might not even happen here, he realizes, and is okay with that. Falling in love is a hard task and Tony's just met the kid not even six months ago. He needs time and time is what they have. It's nice too, not needing to rush things like he did many moons ago because he was young like Peter, and very inexperienced. He could teach Peter not to make his mistakes though, and the kid will surely turn out better than he did. Anyone could turn out-

There is the sound of a door opening and the boys don't even have time to react before a feminine voice rings out and bounces off the walls.

"...Tony? What the fuck are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah ah cliff hangers. i'm not good at them but here we are ! don't h8 me, thanks.


	4. sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pepper, tony, and peter have a little talk that involves more screaming than speaking

The two break apart and glance toward the sound, shock filling their features as they take in Pepper, who's standing at the kitchen island. She looks enraged, maybe murderous, but it's hidden underneath a mask of false easiness. Tony notices how her hands form fists then reveal those long nails once more. It sends a shiver down his spine.

Peter pushes away from Tony and stands, looking between the two, conflicted. Should he leave? Apologize? He doesn't even know what their relationship is. They could be married, perfectly happy (well not exactly,) and Peter could have just broken up a marriage. Guilt stabs through his chest and he feels tears welling behind his eyes at the thought.  He's so overwhelmed right now and is properly thinking things through at the completely wrong time. Should he really have done this? What was he thinking, messing around with his 'boss'? Peter is truly and utterly screwed. He can't lose his job, the only money he makes, over a false relationship.

"Pep-" Tony begins, trying to salvage this situation as best he can but Pepper puts up one finger to silence him. The glare she throws his way is enough to make him burst into flames on the spot. He wishes he could just melt into the couch and forget this ever happened. But he can't, because he's an adult, and has to face the consequences. Consequences? Tony's an adult. He can kiss whomever he wants. He's still worrying nonetheless.

But when he looks over at Peter, that's all he cares about. The kid looks sad and confused and scared and Tony can see why. Pepper is intimidating and getting caught making out with an older man by that scary woman is even worse. Tony wants to hold him and whisper in his ear that everything's okay. They're okay. He's okay. But in reality, Tony doesn't feel as if he has the permission to do that right now.

So Tony rises and walks over to Peter, placing a comforting hand upon his back and almost cradling him in a half embrace instead. Peter doesn't flinch away from the touch, which is good, but he doesn't accept it all that much either. Still, it makes Tony feel more at ease with the boy in his arms than not.

"It's all right, Pete," Tony coos and rubs the back of his neck soothingly. Peter looks up at him, desperate, and Tony can't do anything but subtly kiss his temple. Pepper notices it though and her lips quirk up in a snarl that has Tony reeling. "'S okay." It's not okay.

Why is he acting this way, though? As if Pepper's still got him under her manicured thumb? That ship has sailed and truly sunk in the middle of the sea. They've stopped seeing each other for ages, except maybe those rough nights every once in a while when Tony's head is filled with monsters. He craves the touch of skin then, the soft, familiar pants of his name that has him feeling filled to the brim with something he can't quite describe. When Tony wakes up though, regret fills him instead; an emotion he has become well acquainted with.

Why is she acting this way as well? Does she still have feelings for him or something along those lines? But that can't be true, because Pepper never really had feelings for Tony. It was always a quick fuck in the office, meaningless cuddling at night, whispered sweet nothings in the afterglow of sex. Sure, they kissed and went on dates and all that, but it always ended on a bed or counter. Tony felt for her, but she never returned the things he felt. Once he had declared them, she "broke up" with him, and Tony spiraled. Things happened afterward that caused immense pain to the man's overall being, yet he won't discuss it under any circumstance. Not even Rhodey knows what happened between the two.

"I want Peter to leave so I can talk to you. In private." Pepper snarls and steps closer to the two, entering the living room at this point. Tony holds Peter that much closer, but the boy slips away and stands away from the two of them. The couch is his barrier to separate from what's happening. Peter truly isn't sure what is happening honestly, but the look of hurt on Tony's face makes him feel terrible. 

Tony twiddles his thumbs and sighs aloud. He sounds exhausted in a way that isn't favorable. Nothing about this is, really.

"No."

"Excuse me? Tony, be reasonable here. Your... fucktoy? can wait," Pepper is letting it all go, it seems, and Tony is taken aback. She's never talked this way, even when he had "cheated" on her before. He never thought they were exclusive, as she had said they weren't dating multiple times, yet she'd always be angry. A soft, hidden anger though, always cold and calculating. Now, it was hot, firey rage behind her words. Pepper was pissed. "Peter, leave. Now."

"Hey!" Tony raises his voice just slightly, still trying to keep his cool in front of the kid who has made no means to move. Peter has stayed as still as a rock, surprised and scared. Probably because he's never seen this side of Pepper. It's understandable and Tony can't hate him for not crawling back into his arms, safe and sound. "Don't you  _ dare _ fucking speak to him that way. You don't know shit, Pepper and if you have something to say, it involves him, right? Why not let Peter hear it because he's a person, not a fucktoy."

Pepper sighs, like Tony, and Peter can see the resemblance between the two. How well they fit against each other, almost like puzzle pieces. What Tony lacks, Pepper makes up for and vice versa. It's disturbing to watch how the two of them mirror movements perfectly, how their faces are connected, how much they relate to each other on a different level. Even here, with the anger and discontentment, they seem compatible in a way Peter can't quite think about. He feels sick to his stomach and bile rushes up to his throat. Swallowing is the best option.

"Fine. Whatever you want. But I'm not going soft with this. I'm going to tell you as if he's not here because we all know I don't want him to be."

"I'm happy with that. Wouldn't want you sugarcoating anything," Tony hisses, then turns to Peter. He throws the boy a soft smile, trying to calm and apologize for what's happening between the three of them. Peter attempts to smile back but it feels... wrong against his lips. He can't smile when he's facing so many emotions and his head is running off without the rest of him. "Are you okay with this, Pete-"

"Oh, Jesus. Pete? Seriously?" Pepper is making weak jabs now and all Tony can do is block it out. Try not to include her because fuck, if she's not making this harder than it has to be. She has no right to do any of this, either, and Tony realizes this. This is all unnecessary and Pepper doesn't need to be mad. 

"Because you can leave if you're more comfortable with that. I'm not gonna be mad at all, sweetheart. You have the right to your own feelings in this. You can say anything whenever you want to. I shouldn't have to say this but you're being quiet." Tony finishes and tries to step closer to him, but Peter steps away. His expression is unreadable and Tony hates it.

"I do have something to say, actually," Peter says, voice proud and not quiet in the slightest. He's confident and Tony is proud in an odd way. Proud because he's not backing down and is speaking his mind, even when Pepper seems way out of that league. He's a part of all of this and should rightfully have a say in everything they discuss even if Pep doesn't want it that way. "What is Pepper and your relationship, Mr. Stark? I, uh, wanna know this before we get into anything. I should have asked sooner."

Tony hesitates to answer and that makes Peter's heart drop. The real reason why the man paused is unknown and tossed into an abyss to smack onto the bottom of an almost nonexistent pit. Tony knows, wants to say that 'nothing. it's nothing. sure, we fuck once a month or so, but nothing romantic. like the weird thing I feel for you, somehow, so fast.' but it doesn't come. It's trapped on the tip of his tongue and Peter is cold all over. He really did ruin them for the sake of something tugging through his chest.

They've only kissed once. Not made love on a plush mattress, so sweet and sweaty. No, they've exchanged spit and explored each other's mouths for not even twenty minutes. So why does he, the both of them, feel this way? Tony has before, with Pepper, but that was after months of wining and dining. Peter, on the other hand, is foreign to it. Everything about it is scary and the boy isn't sure whether he wants it to leave or not. 

Tony doesn't even know what it is. Maybe attraction? Or pure, raw lust? It's weird and nasty and so addictive. They're moving too fast for comfort. Not taking the slow route, and having Pepper find out about them early on is too alike the past, which have ended in crashes and burns for both parties. He doesn't want Peter to crash and burn because it's too early and he's too young. He's too precious to skid off the side of the road. Tony? He's all right if it means a few scratches. Peter is something he wants to protect and keep to himself.

"We have sex." Pepper finishes the question and places a hand on her hip, clearly satisfied with the way her words make Peter squirm. Tony wants to punch her square in her jaw for making a kid feel terrible like that. He won't though, so instead, he brings another thought into the picture.

"Anything else, Pete? And just so you know, Pepper and I would stop that..." It's hard to get out of his throat. "Once we speak about our relationship and what you want. Because believe me, I want to further whatever we started." Tony's slightly happy in a horrible way. Happy he finally spoke the truth inside of him and happy that Peter seems reassured. Maybe he needed to hear that. Tony knows he did.

It also feels scary because, fun fact, Tony's never had a real relationship. Pepper's the closest thing he's had to one and that wasn't real in the slightest bit. Flings and one night stands were more of his forte, but with Peter, he'd gladly try to start a relationship. That's weird to think about too because that's what Tony Stark is known for. Hookups, and tossing people away. Playboy. 

Peter feels different. Real, maybe. Not artificial and plastic from millions of dollars of waste. Peter's all messy hair and baggy t-shirts with stupid slogans Tony doesn't understand. Peter's not afraid to slip on some water and laugh it off, or accidentally fall into the pool while trying to scoop out a far away leaf. He's not afraid to be a real person and not professionally nails, blowouts, and posh suits from designer brands.

Everything's so hard to comprehend.

"I'm good for now, Mr. Stark."

"All right, so now that he's done and over with, I'd like to speak to you, Tony. Because frankly, I'm confused. I don't know what you see in him. He's a... pool boy... and young. I mean, I know you like them younger but, God, Tony. Are you just going to fuck him for a little and throw him away as usual? Because if so, let me know so I can hire us a new pool boy beforehand." Pepper takes a big deep breath then continues. 

"Did you even fuck him yet? Or is it just making out on the floor territory? I mean, we were a little different. Kitchen, living room, same thing, right? Has he called you pet names yet, Pete? Tugged your hair a little and brushed his lips against your ear?"

"Pepper. You're way out of line. First of all, you have no reason to be questioning me like this when we're not anything. You were a method of coping, okay? Would you like to hear that? The truth? I don't have feelings for you anymore," He did. He has some sort of lingering feelings for Pepper but they're fading hard and fast. It's not something to sob and think over anymore.

"Second of all, you don't need to know my relationship with Peter because even we don't know yet. I'm allowed to have my privacy and my own lovers or whatever we are, okay? So don't you dare ever fucking think you're allowed to call Peter names and act as if I treat him like shit. Fuck off. You're not in the loop for once and you're fucking freaking for no reason. So please, for my sake and yours, calm yourself down and act like the adult you're supposed to be."

Tony's rambling. He knows this, but it has to be said. Pepper is confusing and territorial and overbearing to the point where Tony isn't sure he can survive. He's underwater and trying to break through the surface to breathe, lungs aching and screaming in pain. Peter has silent tears streaming down his face and Tony is extremely upset. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter whimpers. He's quieted down now and Tony fucking hates it. He's scared, rightfully so, but it's heartbreaking. Peter wanted fun and laughter and stolen kisses, not screaming and name calling from an adult he barely knows. He barely knows Tony too, and they need to discuss that when they get the chance. They need to discuss a lot of things. Especially Pepper. "Can we go outside? I wanna, uh, speak to you."

Tony nods and lets Peter lead him out of the glass doors to the side of the pool where he's fidgeting and shaking slightly. Tony's compelled to ask, wonder why, but is pretty sure he knows. 

"Mr. Stark. I wanna ask this now because I'm not really sure if I want to be... in this... here, anymore. So. God. What do you want us to be? Because I don't know if I can handle being your pool boy or whatever I am to you if Pepper is around. She scares me, Mr. Stark, and I don't know if I can be with that full time.

Sure I'd love to keep doing this for you, because you're you, and I love your company. And... kisses? But if I'm just a whore to you. Or not? I don't know. I might quit is what I'm trying to say. I just wanna know what I am to you before I leave I guess." The words sound forced out of the kid's mouth and Tony shivers despite the hot sun raining down on them. It's terrifying to hear, that he may quit, and Tony hopes he won't. Hopes because he wants to develop and help. And God, they only had one ruined kiss.

"I wanna start a relationship with you, Peter. I'd love to take you out on dates and spoil you and all that jazz. But I understand. Pepper lives here too. If you aren't okay with that, I understand completely.." 

Why is he crying? Why is he sobbing, choking on his own sadness for no evident reason? Why is Peter gazing at him like that, almost as if he wants to reach his tiny hand up and clear the wetness spilling down Tony's cheeks? He doesn't though. Peter doesn't comfort or cradle, all he offers is a stiff hug Tony can't return and he's leaving. Exiting through the house, head held high, despite his own tears that have now stained his boyish features.

Pepper comes out a couple of minutes later, heels clinking against the ground as she makes her way over to him. She holds his larger figure in her arms, tightening and rubbing and squeezing like Tony wished Peter did. Pepper is like a block of stone; too cold and sharp around the edges to be something enjoyable. Peter is like a pillow; soft and squishy and warm in a way that you crave endlessly. 

It's so astonishing, the differences between the two, and Tony has the hold in the urge to spill his stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst central? angst central.  
> ^^i'm not even good at writing it but am i still gonna keep it? hell yeah  
> the next chapter is the last! i hope y'all are ready! lots of sexy and sad shit!  
> also, i don't know why i made pepper such a bitch™? i guess inner me doesn't like her or something?  
> i love her, i swear.


	5. why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been thinking a lot and have come to a conclusion- it'd be nice to hear your opinion

hi! as some of you may know, my name is jazz and i'm the only writer for 'stop your staring', a starker pool boy fic that you're currently reading.

right now, i'm taking a hiatus due to the overwhelming things going on in my life but, i can't strain this enough, i **_need_** _**YOUR FEEDBACK AND OPINION**_ _ **for the decision i'm about to make**_

i'm unhappy with my writing 99% of the time yet i know some like it (you probably wouldn't be reading this if you didn't and it warms my heart) and that's one of the reasons why i'm also on a hiatus, my mental health be damned

but 'stop your staring' has been bugging me since chapter two.

i want to rewrite 'stop your staring'

the idea of a pool boy fic was so captivating to me and starker fit the picture because i can just imagine the pairing in swim trunks, sipping mojitos by the poolside. they fit the description perfectly, and pepper being introduced was a bright idea i thought of one night and got so excited to write about because again, it just fit.

yet the idea of pushing chapters out and trying to formulate a good plot while also working on another story and a couple one shots on the side was exhausting to no end. i quickly got burnt out and the poetic structure of my words that were so beautiful in the first chapter quickly turned to rushed mush

rushed is the perfect word to describe 'stop your staring'.

i rushed everything about the book and for that, the relationship didn't seem complete and everything was going haywire plotwise. i had another storyline i wanted to follow with tony and pepper, as well as rhodey and tony. maybe add some ned and peter into there and have them discuss, legitimately, peter's relationship with tony. 

it never happened because i told myself i was going to finish in 5 chapters. i hated my own limit.

so rewriting, for me, sounds like the best idea.

i want to make the book longer, explore better things, and make the idea so much better like it was in my head, not on the computer.

for that, i'd have to delete the chapters from number one and start from there. or i'd have to delete the story altogether, start off fresh, and reset my hits/comments/bookmarks/whatever else. those don't really matter but i know people follow this book and if they don't see this... well..

 _ **that's**_ ** _why_ ** i **need** _ **your help**_. what and where should 'stop your staring' go if you do enjoy the premise of it. your feedback and everything else you send me/comment/everything else is so sweet and i love receiving every comment or kudos i get. i feel loved. i love that you love my work, even if i don't feel that way.

**_ so PLEASE, COMMENT WHAT DIRECTION YOU WANT 'STOP YOUR STARING' TO GO IN. _ **

i'm going to look like a fool if no one comments so spare me the shame :)

 

love from every bit of my soul and being for all of you beautiful people,

-jazz.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or comment !  
> it tells me you're appreciating the things that i'm writing and spurring me to continue :)


End file.
